Chocolate & MarshMellos
by NotJustAnotherNobody
Summary: Mello feels neglected by Matt. How will Matt make him feel loved? Read to find out ! My very first MattXMello so please be nice.! Some humour intended. Read and Review. It makes me HAPPY ! :D


**A/N Hii everyone : ) Soo.. I haven't written anything in a while and really wanted to at least put up a quick oneshot. This will be my very first MattXMello oneshot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters.. Dam! **

**Chocolate && MarshMellos **

"Yes! Woooo!" Matt yelled after advancing to the next level of his new game.

It was 9:00 at night and Mello had been watching Matt play the newest game he had bought for him all day. Mello knew the consequences of buying Matt new games, those being that he was kept up all night and always felt neglected. Sometimes he swore Matt spent more time with his games then with him. But he loved how happy it made him.

He couldn't get enough of the huge smile plastered on the redheads face while he shot everyone on the screen, or the excitement he showed when he advanced to a new level or unlocked some new item with which to kill people in more and more gruesome ways.

But still, he couldn't shake the feelings of hurt and neglect. Even though he knew that it was stupid to feel second best to a playstation game. He sighed and got up from his seat on the couch and walked to the bedroom.

He flopped down on the bed and took another large bite of his chocolate. He rolled on his side and saw a picture of him and Matt. In the picture Matt had an arm around Mello and another around his stomach while Mello had one arm around Matt and the other in his pocket.

Mello smiled at the picture and sighed again. He rolled onto his back again and finished off the chocolate. He tossed the wrapper in the bin and then folded his arms behind his head. He stared at the ceiling thinking. He was thinking about just not buying Matt anymore games, but that would be mean. He decided he was not that selfish. But what was he going to do about Matt?

Mello thought about all the things he could do to make Matt pay more attention to him when it occurred to him that he shouldn't have to fight for it. If Matt really loved him then he should _want_ to spend more time with him, right? But Matt was always so busy playing his stupid games that he didn't have any time to spend with Mello. Did this mean that Matt was only using Mello to get new games?

Mello thought about this and found that there was no there was no other conclusion. Mello was devastated at his conclusion and let a tear slip. He cursed himself for being so weak and got out of the bed to confront Matt.

He stormed out of the room and marched over to where Matt was still playing the game in their small lounge room, which only made Mello angrier. He ripped the T.V chord out of the wall and threw it to the ground. Matt looked up at him with shock and confusion but Mello also hinted a note of fear in his wide emerald green eyes.

"W-what's wrong Mel?" Matt asked in a shaky, innocent voice.

Mello glared at him with a look of pure hatred which of course was not aimed at Matt. But Matt didn't know that.

"What's wrong!" Mello yelled in a sarcastic voice. "What's wrong!"

"What's wrong is that you've been playing that stupid game all day!" Mello yelled pointing at the small playstation.

"But, you bought it for me" Matt replied in a small voice, putting the controller down on the floor.

"I know where you got it!" Mello screeched stamping his foot.

Matt flinched as he watched Mello's foot land with a loud _thud, _just centimetres from his playstation.

"Then what's the problem?" Matt asked shrugging his shoulders and sitting forward more.

'The problem" Mello began, he walked towards Matt stepping on the playstation but causing no damage. Matt breathed an internal sigh of relief.

"The problem is you spending more time playing your dumb ass games then you spend with me" Mello said stopping just in front of Matt.

Matt gave a half smile and stood up. He was taller than Mello and he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist kissing his forehead gently and chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Mello snapped in a harsh tone.

Matt looked down at him, "You stupid" Matt said still chuckling.

"Why! What did I do?" Mello stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest.

Matt stepped forward a lifted Mello into his arms in one fluent motion.

"AHHH! Put me down!" Mello kicked his legs and flailed his arms around trying to get out of Matt's hold, but it was no use. Matt carried him into the bedroom and threw him down on the bed before jumping on top of him.

"OWW!" Mello cried out pushing Matt's chest in attempt to push him off. Matt just laughed and pressed his lips firmly against Mello's. Mello forgot about trying to push Matt off him instead pulled him closer. Mat was the first to pull away.

"You _really_ think I love video games, more than I love _you_?" Matt asked teasingly.

Mello pouted and tried to roll over so Matt couldn't see his face but wasn't able to.

"Well, you play them like, every second of every day and then you're always too tired to even talk to me" Mello whined looking Matt.

Matt smirked and rolled off of Mello. He ran a hand through Mello's blonde hair and his expression turned to a loving one.

"Mello, you know I'm a self confessed game-aholic. Games to me are like chocolate to you".

Mello frowned a little at this comment but then looked down, a little embarrassed. He was a little chocolate obsessed.

"You know I love you" Matt said bringing his lips to Mello's once again.

Mello's eyes widened as he heard Matt's words. He knew Matt loved him, but to hear him say it was exactly what he needed.

Mello relaxed into Matt's kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck and knotting his fingers in Matt's red hair.

Matt pulled away and stared into Mello's electric blue eyes.

"No matter what, you will always be my MarshMello" Matt said cracking a full smile.

Mello punched him lightly on the arm and returned to his kiss.

As the two lay in bed that night, Mello watched Matt sleep. He loved watching Matt sleep, he looked so at peace, so small and fragile but beautiful and deadly.

Mello wondered why he had been so stupid before. Of course Matt loved him, nothing could change that. He had acted like a child and Matt had forgiven him right away. He lay on his back thinking of something nice to do for Matt. Something to say sorry for being a jerk.

_Maybe I should buy him a new game ..._

**A/N HAHAHAHAHA ! XD Ohh Mello.. I loved that oneshot and thought the title was pretty clever too ! : ) I'm proud of myself for thinking of that :P But what did you think? As this is my first MattXMello reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**P.S Checkout my story Lawliets Lament. I recently added on a sequel and need some encouragement writing the last part. Please read and review !**

**Thankyou for reading, you are filled with much awesomeness. Please be kind when reviewing : )**

**Bye for now, **

**Maddy Xx **


End file.
